The present invention relates generally to air data sensing systems, and, in particular, to air data sensing systems which sense air data parameters on highly maneuverable air vehicles.
A variety of air data sensors exist which sense various air data parameters such as airflow velocity and direction, air vehicle angle-of-attack and angle-of-sideslip, and static pressure. For example, orthogonal air speed sensors which are capable of measuring local flow velocities through 360.degree. of flow direction, which occurs when the sensors are mounted on the nose of a helicopter, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,811 and 4,522,070, which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and are herein incorporated by reference. High performance fighter aircraft operate through a range of attack and sideslip which can be measured by a more conventional L-shaped multiple output pitot-static-flow angle air data sensors.
Typically, air data sensors are positioned on the surface of the fuselage of an air vehicle. The air data sensors measure local airflow conditions dependent on the mounting location and the shape of the air vehicle. Local flow parameters such as local flow velocity magnitude and direction typically vary significantly from the free stream flow conditions. Thus, an air data sensing system is desired that obtains complete air data parameters indicative of the free stream flow conditions.